


Meow~! (It means “He loves you," in cat... I think?)

by MusicalMelodies_23



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalMelodies_23/pseuds/MusicalMelodies_23
Summary: It’s been two weeks since Killua put up an ad much to behest of Meruem, however, he would be lying if he said part of him wasn’t mentally grateful for letting someone that wasn’t him take matters into his own hands—now, if only THEY’D ACTUALLY GET ANY APPLICANTS! Ugh, he was going to be going to have to continue suffering through the weekday shift on his own forever, wasn’t he… or would life finally decide to throw him a bone?
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Komugi/Meruem
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Meow~! (It means “He loves you," in cat... I think?)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for deciding to check my first ever story on Ao3 and for HxH no less… I don’t really much to say here, so, without further ado… enjoy!

[01]: Helping Hand

Soft mewls and meows resound throughout the warm and inviting cafe space. “Bye, have a good evening!” The owner says their farewells to the customer as they watch them turn around and leave. An exasperated sigh falling from their lips thereafter. “Meow!” The owner’s ears are quick to pick up on the sound as though it were being directly addressed to them and them alone. “Oh, is that right? Why didn’t think of that? I already put the “help wanted” sign up. I can’t do anything else.” they whined. “Meoooow!” a white paw slaps his cheek in defiance. “Y’know this abuse is unfounded,” they say, cupping their cheek, fanning hurt. In retaliation, using a finger, they booped the furry culprit on the nose, causing their nose to scrunch in protest. “Not so nice, huh?” they mock playfully. Glancing at their furry companion, they couldn’t help but smile. Even at a young age they had an affinity for animals, especially of the feline variety. Their parents were indifferent for them, but they didn’t seem to mind when they came home soaked one day, cradling what they would eventually call their best friend.

“Love ya, Pitou,” they say, a smile stretching across their usually stern features. They run their hands through Pitou’s stark white fluffy fur. She purrs in delight from the feeling. Their fluffy compadre wasn’t the only furry feline that lived in the cafe’s inviting walls. Though, at the moment they were nowhere in sight. Pouf and Youpi were always quick to busy themselves when guest weren’t around. And speaking of customers, the door was quick to chime, alerting to someone new. With one final quick rub behind Pitou’s half bitten ear, they focused their attention on whoever just walked in.

“Hello, welco—Oh, Gon, Killua.” They’re quick to drop the welcoming facade.

“Hiya, Mr. Meruem!'“

“Yo!”

Quick to notice the backpacks tethered to Gon and Killua’s backs, Meruem’s eyebrows knit together in concern. “What brings you two here today? Shouldn’t you two be in class? If you’re trying to earn extra hours, I’m not gonna allow it, weekends only that was the deal.”

“Oh, well… it’s nothing like that, promise,” Gon reassures as his usual large brown orbs flicker back and forth between Meruem’s face and the ground as he fiddles with his jacket, eventually tying in around his waist. Meruem sighs, “Killua, aren’t you usually the voice of reason?” Meruem is quick to point out, but it seems Killua’s attention is elsewhere. Funny enough, Killua, in no time at all, has sniffed out Youpi. Youpi, a somewhat rotund brown cat, hangs from Killua’s arms, it’s clear from his sour expression he wants to be anywhere but in this postion. “Huh?” he remarks, eyes drawn to Meruem, who was now sitting behind their cozy counter, while Pitou rested on the tabletop. “I was saying, aren’t you usually the one that stops Gon from making impulsive decisions like this?”

Killua gives Youpi a hearty scratch behind his ears, earning a rumble of a purr. “Yeah, yeah, I know. Don’t have an ulcer we’re on our lunch break we’ve got an hour, we’ll be back before our next class, old man,” Killua replies nonchalantly sticking out his tongue in defiance. “O-Old man?!” Meruem exclaims taken aback. “I’m the same age as Leorio!”

“Yeah, well, tell that to your sour looking face.”

“Listen here, you little—!” he bites back.

If looks could kill, Killua would run for the hills right about now. Gon, sensing this, was quick to defuse the situation. “Killua please don’t,” he says, eyeing his best friend disapprovingly. Killua catches Gon’s gaze and immediately feels a wave of regret crash over him. “Fine… you win, Gon,” Killua mutters. “Sorry.” the half-assed apology falls from Killua’s lips like a bullet train, it’s a wonder that anyone even heard it.

Meruem sighed, kids really weren’t his cup of tea. He’d always had a short fuse. Courtesy of his father, or at least that’s what his mother says. He doesn’t remember his father well but remembers the warmth he radiated in his last days. Something he finds he’s never forgotten, not even now.

“Mr. Meruem?”

“Huh? Yeah, Kid?” Lilac irises drifting over to Gon as his bored fingers found purchase in Pitou’s soft fur and began stroking her, earning him a pur of approval. “Have you gotten any new applicants?” Disappointment easily etches itself into his face. Gon and Killua instantly understand and can’t help but feel saddened by the news. “How long has it been, old man?” Killua asks casually, he and Gon are now sitting on the floor splitting their attention between Meruem and Youpi. Gon reaches in the back of his pocket to get his trusty fishing pole laser pointer.

“Didn’t you put the ad up two weeks ago, Killua?” Gon recalls. Killua’s expression reflective, before he answers with certainty, “Yeah, that’s about right.” 

Hook. Line. and Sinker. Pun intended, of course. Youpi’s entire being became transfixed by the red beam Gon now commanded. He continued to move the beam in sporadic motions. Youpi’s feline adrenaline doing its best to compensate and keep up. “C’mon Youpi, you can do it buddy!” Gon cheered. Anytime Youpi came close to conquering the red devil, Gon was swift to move it somewhere else, resetting the cycle. “Pass it, will ya,” Killua says, holding out his hand eagerly. Gon passes the laser to Killua, who doesn’t miss a beat when sending poor Youpi on an endless goose chase.

This leaves both boys in a tirade of giggles. _At least they’re having fun. Though knowing these two, they probably haven’t eaten. I’d better get them something before they head out._ “Pitou,” he calls, watching as one of her eyes opens revealing a sharp red iris. “Watch these two, would you?” Pitou’s nuzzles his hand in reassurance. Meruem makes his way from behind the counter, going to the table the previous customer had been and grabbing the leftover dishes as he shuffles to the small kitchen. He puts the dishes in the sink, giving himself a quick reminder to wash them after he’s done with making parfaits.

The cafe wasn’t big like one would probably think, but hey, it was home. And he liked to think that whoever walked through that door got even a hint of that feeling. He rolled up his sleeves and retrieved what he need to make the confectionary treats.

Gon liked the overwhelming sweetness of Strawberry, while Killua was partial to the tanginess of Oranges. Both boys were the opposites in every sense of the word, and yet, they worked together like a river and fish, guiding and helping each other.

Meruem chuckled, _kind of like Pitou and I._

With a dexterity and craftiness, his fingers move back and forth to the two cups as he filled them with their designated ingredients. Topping them off with a succulent slice of orange, strawberry and whip cream respectfully. He can’t help but eye his culinary creations with satisfaction, especially give that he hadn’t made either in quite some time. “Gon, Killua!” He called out to the two boys. “We’re still here!” came a curt reply. He grabbed the two cups and made his way back to the front of the shop. Gon and Killua were now sitting at one of the three booths, engaged in casual conversation. Gon’s hands soaring through the air in tandem with his wildly varied expressions. Whatever Gon was going on about had Killua erupting in a sea of laughter that Meruem was sure his spleen was going to rupture.

“Here you go!” he announces, placing both cups in front of the respective owners. Gon, recognizing the treat, instantaneously is clearly elated beyond belief, if the sparkling of his brown orbs and pull of his mouth into the widest of smiles is any sign. Killua has a more subdued reaction, however, his facial expression is neutral from the outset, but Meruem is sure he catches the smallest of a glimmer in his icy blues. He finds Gon staring at him, brows throughly furrowed and looking at him in utter bewilderment. Meruem sighed, he swore Gon really was a kid with the biggest of hearts. “I’m pretty sure neither of you have eaten so… also, don’t worry this is on the house seeing as I haven’t really made these in a while.” he clarifies, knowing that’s usually able to stun the young boy in his tracks.

Killua, not one to turn down free food, especially given they were two Freshmen in their first year of Uni, doesn’t hesitate to chow down, Killua’s “Thanks old man!” muffled as he stuffs the orange slice in his mouth, chewing vigorously. Gon’s lips part if only for a second, clearly to argue, but as Meruem knew would happen, he says nothing, chuckling at Killua. “Thank you, boss.” he says, offering Meruem a nod before following behind Killua and happily digging into his treat.

Meruem with no customers in sight and nothing dire on his plate at the moment, busies himself with menial tasks starting with the dishes he’d placed in the sink earlier. He’s finished a lot quicker than he thought he would, but to be fair the amount was rather meniscal seeing as only two customers had bothered to stop in, and they were kinda regulars… hey, believe it or not he had favorites that extended past his furry companions and his employees. Was he pathetic, possibly? But eh, it’s not as though someone was going to tell him to his face. Well, at least not anyone that he— _scratch that_. He found he couldn’t even finish that thought as he eyed a certain silver-haired boy. Killua was really as “straight-forward” as you could get. Tact wasn’t in that kid’s vocabulary. Cold and brutally honest was, however—while you could describe Gon as too sweet, overbearingly so.

Honestly, from what Meruem observed having had Gon and Killua in his employ for about a month… they both had their bright spots in dealing with customers, but they were fine employees to have without a doubt, he’d have to treat Kurapika and Leorio to something next time they came into work to thank them for recommending he give the two a fair shot.

His mind drifted to whatever as he picked up the occasional cat toy and swept here or there. He noticed Pouf’s slender gray form resting by the window, tail swishing slowly like a pendulum. He shuffles over to the last of the trio. “Hey, buddy,” Meruem whispers as he crouches down to Pouf's level, giving him a hearty scratch on the back. “What are ya lookin’ at…?” he questions, trying his best to catch the eye whatever has captured Pouf’s attention. Low in behold, the “culprit” wasn’t even trying to hide as it came flittering down with the grace of a ballerina. Ultimately ready to paint the town in a mesmerizing sea of white. “Ah, snow!” Meruem remarks.

“It’s snowing?!” he hears Gon and Killua childishly exclaim. _They really were kids._ They’d finished their treats at this point and ran to the window. The exhilaration oozing off of them in waves. Their sudden intrusion into Pouf's personal space had him launching himself into Meruem’s arms just to distance himself. Pouf’s hazel irises were giving them a death glare, or—at least the cat equivalent of one. Meruem for the life of him couldn’t figure out why Pouf seemed to detest the two. “You really don’t like Gon and Killua, huh?” Meruem mutters to Pouf, which earns him a mewl in response to his inquiry.

“Want to come hang with me for a bit?” he questioned, locking eyes with Pouf. Pouf’s sandpaper tongue glided across Meruem’s cheek. “Alright, welcome aboard!” Meruem chimed, I’ll let you get away with being selfish just this once, you hear?” holding Pouf out at arm’s length, he noticed the glint that seemed to pass through his hazel orbs as he gave his ultimatum. He really was a cunning cat. Meruem then took the slender gray-haired furball and placed him on his shoulder, feline claws easily finding purchase in his clothes as Pouf held on with ease.

“We’re gonna get going old timer,” Killua said cheekily as he and Gon were gathering up their things to leave. “Yeah, okay,” he replied nonchalantly, knowing Killua wanted some type of hot-headed response from him in return. When he didn’t receive one, it was nice to watch his cheeky expression form into a scowl of sorts. “See you two this weekend, yes?” he reminded the two. “Yeah, yeah.” came an irritated reply. While the other response was one he expected in this day and age. “Yes. See you this weekend, Mr. Meruem.” Gon gave a curt nod as Killua didn’t even bother and pushing the door open and heading into the slow beginnings of winter. “Killua, w-wait up!” Gon bounding after his best friend without the slightest hesitation.

_What are we going to do with those two?_ He wondered more to himself than anything as he went to go sit behind the counter was Pouf still contently hanging from Meruem’s shoulder. A deflated sigh left his lips. Was he doing something wrong? Was his place just not interesting enough? I mean, it was a cat cafe. He was pretty sure people liked cats. Sure, he didn’t have as many cats as he hoped, but Pitou, Youpi, and Pouf were family, and they did well around customers. Killua’s childish jab about his face being sour was quick to pop in his head. _Hell, is it me? Do I scare people away?_ His fingers absentmindedly found Pouf's head and began stroking him to the best of his ability, much to Pouf utter delight as he felt the purrs resonating up part of his back.

The negative thoughts began surfacing like a miasma. Before the weight of it all could fully take hold, however, the door chimed once more signaling a customer. Little did Meruem or any of his feline family realize that the person who was about to walk through the door was going to become a bright spot in their rather mundane lives.

“A-Are you sure you want to do this, Mugi?” came a voice, their words laced with clear apprehension and unabashed worry. While the words that followed it up were anything but—strong and so _sure_ , like they refused to back down. “I promise you, I’m fine, Melody.” They were clearly trying their best to assure their friend, but it was clear from tone alone it would not sway them. “Hello, welcome to Comfy Cat Cafe! How can I help you two today?” Meruem greeted.

“Hi…”

“Hello!”

Both customers were dressed in warm coats, almost as though they were expecting the snow. “It’s nice and toasty in here, isn’t it?”

“Yep.”

Meruem couldn’t help but find the exclamation a touch odd given that taking in the girl to his left, her nose seemed to drip mucus at a rather alarming rate. He also noticed her pupils were stark white, almost as if—but he caught himself before he could say something disgustingly offensive. It was also at the same time that he noted the retractable combined red and white cane dangling from her right arm. For a reason unbeknownst to even himself, he makes a mental note of this newly gained knowledge, as if he was going to be interacting with her in the future. It was .1 percent chance he would see these two after today, so there wasn’t genuinely any point in caring—and yet… he just felt it in his bones, what could he say.

“So, how may I be of service for you two today?”

“W-well actually…” Mucus girl piped up, stepping forward just slightly as though she were about to make this grand declaration. Her meek voice carried with it a soft cadence that piqued even the cats’ interest as he noticed them perk their ears up. “I want to… apply for a position here!” she exclaimed.

Hearing this, Meruem was quick to look between the two girls standing in front of his counter. He’d never had bad hearing as far as he could remember, but he was pretty sure he’d heard wrong, right?

“Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that..”

“I… would like to apply for a job… here.” She bows this time, adding more weight to the plight she’s trying to make. He swallows thickly. His mind is going at a mile a minute. He wasn’t one to take leaps of faith, but—this time he found he would make an exception.

“That’s great!” he replies happily, a smile etched onto his face even though he knows she can’t see it. Deep lilac irises meet misty gray as he eyes the girl next to her. “Are you also applying?” he questions. Only to get an affirmative shake. “No. I’m just here for Mugi.” She clarifies.

“Mugi, huh?”

“I-It’s actually Komugi, sir…” she gave a curt bow of her head. “Komugi Miyu, at your service! Thank you for the opportunity.”

A chuckle fell from his lips, “But keep in mind Ms. Miyu, impressing me isn’t all that hard as long as you have a strong work ethic and a love for cats, I’m quite easy to please. No, who you truly have to impress are my cats…! And keep in mind, they aren’t the easiest of pushovers. Are you up to the task?” an air of smugness floods off of him waves. Komugi must be able to sense it as he notices how she physically gulps as a line of sweat forms on her brow. _If she fails to get the approval of Pitou and the others, then…_

“I will try my best!” she exclaims voice carrying an air of determination that Meruem found himself taken aback. While also the slightest intrigued.

“Well, with that said, I look forward to working with you. From tomorrow onward, you Komugi will have a week to impress my cats and if you can’t within the week—well… we’ll get to that when we get there, understood?

“Yes!” And so life took pity on Meruem. It would now be on him to not screw it up.


End file.
